Chapter 4: The Camping Trip
"The Camping Trip" is the fourth official chapter of The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura, Syaoran, and Friends. Plot Summary The Seijou Junior High students are all set for their autumn field trip where they will be camping to the mountains. Everyone is excited with the exception of Sakura and Meilin who are uneasy about ghosts. Hiking groups throw Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meilin with Eron and Erika. On their first night, the classmates strike up a game of truth or dare. Meilin takes to opportunity to send a cryptic message to Syaoran telling him that by hiding himself from the truth he is acting like a fool and that "she has a name". Mihara Chiharu was dared to tell the person she loves why she loves him. Yamazaki Takashi was dared to kiss the girl he liked best so he kissed Chiharu on the cheek, stating that he had known her the longest. When Sakura was dared to reveal her biggest secret, Syaoran secretly helped her come up with Tsukishiro Yukito as the topic. Eron dared Syaoran to pick the flower from one of the tallest trees and give it to the one he used to love. Once he retrieved it (without any effort) Terada-sensei's scolds him to come down. He throws the flower in the fire. The next morning Sakura runs into Syaoran during his morning drills and he offers to teach her martial arts. After the lesson, Syaoran saves Sakura from a branch that almost crushed her by taking her in his arms and pushing her aside. Overcome by the feeling of being close to her once more, he only untangled himself when a furious Meilin showed up. After breakfast the hiking group follows a trail, but an unexpected rain storm has them running for shelter and becoming lost. When Syaoran helps Erika after injuring her knee, she uncovers a new feeling she has for him.Amethyst Beloved's summaries When the storm passed, Eron needed someone to go with him to find the trail. With Erika stating that she needed "Syaoran-kun" to stay with her in case her leg gets worse, Sakura went with her brother, angry with the fact that Erika had used Syaoran's first name so soon. We learn about the twins' past through what Eron tells Sakura and thinks to himself. Leading Sakura the wrong way, she slides down a steep slope and he sends out a force that pelts rocks at her. This catches Syaoran's attention and he goes after her. Sakura is now hanging from a cliff and screams out his name. Syaoran screams out Sakura's name and pulls her up. In the safety of his arms, when Sakura asks him to let go for his own security, he says, "No! Sakura, I'll never let you go. Just hold on tight and I'll get you safe. Trust me." As Sakura answers, "Thank you, Syaoran", she knows that they much closer than before. They battled the force that turned into a rock snake and once Sakura sealed it, it went to her where she saw its name was "The Rocky". Sakura and Syaoran set up camp nearby as they find food and tend to each other's injuries. Sakura breaks down under the pressure, but Syaoran takes her in his arms and soothes her as they fall asleep. The next morning the two share a moment as they admire the sun rise together. While Sakura is overjoyed with the view, Syaoran is captivated by the girl next to him. They are rescued by their friends and teachers and Sakura learns that Tomoyo has the whole adventure on camera.Amethyst Beloved's summaries Cards Captured The Rocky References <--- Chapter 3 [[Chapter 5: The Five Force Scroll|Chapter 5 --->]]